1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to a luminaire housing, and more particularly to a luminaire housing with a printed bottom panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Luminaire housings often have a luminaire housing frame constructed from plastic, extruded metal, or other material. The luminaire housing frame may define one or more light exit openings through which light from a light source located interiorly of the luminaire housing frame may exit to illuminate a desired area. The light openings may include downlight, uplight, and/or sidelight openings. One or more lenses or louvers may be placed adjacent the light exit opening(s) to limit glare from the light source and/or to alter characteristics of light from the light source prior to the light illuminating the desired area.
Many such luminaire housings may be non-aesthetically pleasing. For example, such luminaire housings may contain unsightly edges and junction points visible to a user that may be formed at junctures of luminaire housing components such as lenses, baffles, and/or luminaire housing frames. Also, for example, such luminaire housings may contain lenses or baffles which have a rugged industrial look.